Challenge Destiny: By Sea
by ananova
Summary: Written for Challenge Destiny's By Sea prompts. The school's annual trip to the marina. What could go wrong?
1. Needing to See Her

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Written for Challenge Destiny: By Sea. Originally posted July 30, 2011.<p>

Title: Needing to See Her

By Sea #1 Thirst

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Genre: General/Romance

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 302

Summary: A sudden need to see Kagome brings Inuyasha to her time. What will he discover?

* * *

><p>Inuyasha fidgeted and glanced at the well once more. Unable to keep himself away any longer he looked around for anyone watching before leaping into the well and allowing the magic to transport him into the future.<p>

He sighed as his feet touched the ground. He didn't know why he couldn't go long without Kagome's presence. Inuyasha **knew** that she would return to him but he felt restless and irritated without her. It was as if he had gone without water for too long and seeing Kagome was the only way to quench his thirst. He didn't want to think about why he felt that way, instead insisting it was the need to complete their mission driving him.

Shaking his head to clear it, he exited the well-house. Knowing Kagome was likely already at her 'skool' he swiftly headed in that direction without alerting anyone to his presence. 'Better if no-one knows I'm here' he told himself as he leaped across the rooftops. He just needed to see her, make sure that she was alright, no need for her to know he was keeping tabs on her.

He paused in confusion upon reaching his destination. The students were all outside and there were several long, yellow metal contraptions that Kagome called 'aw-toe-mow-beels' present. At some unknown signal everyone began to board the transports. Inuyasha swiftly found Kagome as she made her way to one of the metal contraptions. His eyes narrowed. 'Keh! No way am I letting her go in one of those things without me.' He leaped down and landed without a sound on the roof of the transport she had boarded. Fortunately, the roof was high enough that he would go unnoticed. His claws dug into the metal as the transport began to move and he settled in to wait.


	2. Field Trip

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Written for Challenge Destiny: By Sea. Originally posted July 30, 2011.<p>

Title: Field Trip

By Sea #2 Ocean

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Genre: General

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 251

Summary: A field trip to the marina. What could go wrong?

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she gazed out the bus's window, ignoring the chatter of her friends. She had come back for this? If only she had remembered that today was the day of the school's annual trip to the marina, she would have put off her return for another day or two. It's not like there would be a test or anything. Unfortunately for her, her mother had already sent in the permission slip so here she was, stuck on a bus full of teenagers gossiping about things that were of no real importance.<p>

A sudden jolt drew her out of her thoughts as the bus came to a halt. She gave her curious friends a reassuring smile as they exited the vehicle. Taking in the salty air and the brief glimpse of the ocean before her view was blocked, her smile became genuine. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Oh, this is gonna be so much fun," Yuka squealed and the others agreed. Kagome allowed them to drag her towards one of the piers to watch the boats sailing by as others entered the nearby museum to study the various boats.

Kagome merely took in the sight of the ocean, allowing the sight of the waves to calm her. A break from all of the stresses of her life would do her some good she decided, determined to enjoy her time there. A flash of red caught her eye and she turned, heart sinking at what she saw.


	3. The Approaching Storm

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Written for Challenge Destiny: By Sea. Originally posted July 30, 2011.<p>

Title: The Approaching Storm

By Sea #3 Shipwreck

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Genre: General

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 216

Summary: Kagome discovers that Inuyasha has followed her.

* * *

><p>'He didn't,' was all she could think as she watched the figure dressed in red sniff around at the entrance to the docks. Just like that her good mood was gone, sunk like a shipwreck. Glad that her friends hadn't yet noticed his appearance, Kagome quickly excused herself with "You guys go ahead, I just need to head to the bathroom real quick." Thankfully their attention had been captured by a group of older guys near one of the yachts and they waved her off.<p>

Kagome quickly turned around and began to march toward the hanyou who was beginning to draw unwanted attention. "Inuyasha!" she hissed as she neared him and watched his ears flatten to his head.

'Uh-oh.' Inuyasha gulped as he saw the angry miko storming his way. His ears flattened, giving away his nervous reaction to her anger. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. He could feel the anger radiating off of the miko and knew he was going to be sat until his back broke. And he could do nothing but watch as the shipwreck occurred. He should have known a disaster was brewing.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome glared at him. He better have a very good explanation or he was going to get it.


	4. Making a Splash

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Written for Challenge Destiny: By Sea. Originally posted July 30, 2011.<p>

Title: Making a Splash

By Sea #4 Splash

Author: ananova

Rating: K+

Genre: Adventure

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 234

Summary: Kagome tries to hide Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Kagome continued to glare at the nervous hanyou, then noticed that they were drawing unwanted attention. Not wanting to cause a scene, she glanced around and spotted a small rowboat hanging off the side of the pier. She quickly grabbed a surprised Inuyasha's arm and dragged him to it.<p>

Once they were settled and she was sure that they weren't drawing any more attention she resumed her glare. "Well?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, unwilling to admit that he had missed her. "What the hell are you doing here? This isn't your 'skool'," he said instead.

"Hmph! This is a class trip, I had to come. But you haven't explained why you followed me." Kagome stomped her foot in emphasis.

But before Inuyasha could answer there was a snapping sound, then a plummeting sensation as the rope holding the boat to the pier snapped. Kagome let out a small shriek as Inuyasha landed on top of her, knocking them both into the middle of the boat.

Splash!

Sitting up with a groan, Inuyasha visually checked that she was unharmed then fixed a golden-eyed glare on the dazed miko. "Look what you did now, baka!"

Kagome returned his glare with her own. "Me? This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't followed-" She broke off as she became aware of her surroundings. "Oh no" she gasped.


	5. Set Adrift

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Written for Challenge Destiny: By Sea. Originally posted July 30, 2011.<p>

Title: Set Adrift

By Sea #5 Castaway

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 274

Warnings: Language

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are adrift at sea. (Castaway can mean set adrift)

* * *

><p>"This can't be happening," Kagome said as she stared at her surroundings, shock setting in. The current had caught them and pulled them away from the dock and was now dragging them out to sea.<p>

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he immediately began looking for any danger only to feel a sinking sensation as he realized how far away the shore was. How could they have traveled so far in such short time?

Beside him Kagome began searching the boat. "Nonono," she cried as she found no oars or paddles, nothing that could be used to bring them back to land.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head as he picked up on her despair. "Oi, quit your whining wench," he told her roughly. "We'll get out of this." He was going to continue but paused when she shot him a glare that could have melted ice.

"There wouldn't be any mess to get out of if it wasn't for you! This is all your fault! If it wouldn't sink the boat I'd sit you so many times you'd need a ladder to get back up." Kagome couldn't help but rant at him as the hopelessness of the situation set in on her.

Angry at being yelled at, Inuyasha glared right back at her. "Bitch!" he snarled, getting right in her face. "You're the one who dragged me into this boat, and the one who decided to stomp her foot, snapping the rope. The only baka I see is you!"

Kagome bit her tongue to keep from saying the word and turned her back, determined to ignore him.


	6. Cold Shoulder

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Written for Challenge Destiny: By Sea. Originally posted July 30, 2011.<p>

Title: Cold Shoulder

By Sea #6 Ice

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 215

Warnings: Language

Summary: Angry at each other, Kagome is determined to ignore Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>'That baka! He makes me so mad!' Kagome fumed as she kept her back to Inuyasha, giving him the cold shoulder. She ignored the little voice that said that he had a point about her being at least partly to blame.<p>

Feeling the urge to subdue him build again, she focused on calming down. No good would come of subduing him, at least not until they made it back to solid ground. She didn't feel like drowning just yet.

"Oi, wench." She continued to ignore him. "Don't you dare ignore me, bitch." She shot him a frigid look over her shoulder, then ignored him again.

Inuyasha sighed, his shoulders slumping as he took in her stiff form. Why couldn't he ever say the right thing? He tried again. "Oi, maybe we can try to swim back?" No reply. He slumped further. This was even worse than being sat. He slouched down on the other side of the boat, eyes continually going to her unmoving form. Maybe he really had gone too far. Should he apologize? But he hadn't said anything worse than he usually did. His eyes found her again. He couldn't take this silence any longer.

"Kagome?" he said softly only to quiet upon receiving another icy glare. Maybe later.


	7. Quiet Contemplations

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Written for Challenge Destiny: By Sea. Originally posted July 30, 2011.<p>

Title: Quiet Contemplations

By Sea #7 Reflections

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Genre: Introspection/Romance

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 242

Summary: With Kagome ignoring him, Inuyasha is left to reflect on what brought them to this point.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sighed and contemplated how they had gotten to this point. Why couldn't things ever be simple? All he had wanted to do was see her, make sure that she was alright. And now they were trapped in a small boat, far away from land and Kagome was refusing to speak to him.<p>

With nothing else to do he turned his mind over the day's events. Could he have prevented this mess? Shaking his head he decided 'Not really.' The only way to have prevented it would have been if he had stayed in his time. And he couldn't do that.

He frowned in thought. 'Why couldn't I have stayed away?' he wondered. Why had he felt such a need to see her? He knew she was safe in her world and would have returned the next day, so why had he felt such a strong urge to see her? Maybe if he could figure that out, he would also be able to figure out why he was never able to say the right thing to her.

Inuyasha's frown deepened as he reflected on his feelings. He cared for Kagome, wanted to protect her, even when she didn't need it. He felt that way with all of his friends, just not as intense. For Kagome, this need to protect her was even more intense than his need to protect Kikyou. At that thought his eyes shot open and everything fell into place.


	8. Alone

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Written for Challenge Destiny: By Sea. Originally posted July 30, 2011.<p>

Title: Alone

By Sea #8 Desert Isle

Author: ananova

Rating: K+

Genre: Introspection/Romance

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 256

Summary: Kagome also reflects on her feelings.

* * *

><p>Kagome stared out at the ocean, not really seeing it. Inuyasha had given up trying to get her attention and with how quiet it now was she might as well have been alone on a deserted island. Her anger had faded earlier, at least at Inuyasha. Inwardly she was berating herself.<p>

'Why did I have to say all that? Threaten him like that? Am I really that bad a person?' she wondered. She knew that it wasn't his fault, at least not all of it. As he had pointed out, she was the one who had tried to hide in the boat and her actions caused it to fall, not him. What right did she have to take her anger and frustrations out on him?

'He makes me so mad but that isn't any reason to treat him the way I do. Why does he even stay with me when I constantly 'sit' him?' The answer came to her immediately. 'Because he needs me to see the shards.' At that thought she felt even more alone, as if her desert isle had grown larger, further separating her from anyone else.

A tear managed to slip down her face. 'I love him and I treat him so badly. I'm a horrible person.' As more tears threatened to fall she felt strong arms gently grasp her by the shoulders and turn her around. Her eyes met a golden gaze as a clawed hand gently wiped away her tears. Staring into those eyes, she didn't feel so alone anymore.


	9. Realizing the Truth

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Written for Challenge Destiny: By Sea. Originally posted July 30, 2011.<p>

Title: Realizing the Truth

By Sea #9 Clarity

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 308

Warnings: Language

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha both gain clarity.

* * *

><p>'I lo-care about her,' was all Inuyasha could think as he stared straight at nothing. Suddenly a familiar, if hated scent reached him. The scent of Kagome's tears. 'Damn it,' he thought as he stared at her back.<p>

Unable to take the silence any longer, he reached out and turned her around to face him, gently wiping her tears away. Staring into her eyes, so full of pain, he swallowed his pride. "I'm sorry Kagome."

Kagome could only stare at him in shock. "What?"

He cringed and repeated his apology.

She shook her head. "No, I'm the one who should be apologizing. You were right, I was the one who caused this to happen not you."

"Keh, and it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't followed you when I shouldn't have. I should have trusted you would be safe enough."

Kagome felt even worse at that. 'He just wanted to protect me,' she realized 'and I was going to punish him for it.' More tears welled up in her eyes.

At the renewed scent of her tears Inuyasha began to panic. "What? I apologized, why are you crying now?"

"I'm sorry. It really is my fault. You just wanted to protect me and I was going to punish you for that. I'm such a bad person!" She covered her face with her hands before suddenly being pulled into a strong embrace.

"Baka! You're not a bad person."

"I threatened to 'sit' you when you didn't really do anything wrong."

He rolled his eyes at that. "Is that what this is about? Keh. That's nothing. Don't worry about it."

She shook her head. "No, it's wrong to treat someone like that, especially someone you love!" She froze as soon as the words left her mouth. Inuyasha froze as well.


	10. Confession Time

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Written for Challenge Destiny: By Sea. Originally posted July 30, 2011.<p>

Title: Confession Time

By Sea #10 Pure

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 239

Summary: It is time to come clean with one another.

* * *

><p>"W-what did you just say?" Inuyasha asked.<p>

"I-I," Kagome couldn't believe she had just said that. She tried to pull away but Inuyasha wouldn't let her. A clawed hand grasped her chin, gently forcing her to meet his gaze. She froze at the pure emotions shining in his eyes and found the strength to speak. "I love you."

Inuyasha couldn't believe the words she had spoken but he could see the pure love in her gaze. Unable to verbalize his own feelings he lowered his barriers, trying to convey all of his feelings with his eyes even as he tightened his grip on her body. Her sudden gasp told him she understood. Slowly their eyes closed and their lips met in a soft kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Inuyasha was content to hold her, basking in the pure feeling of her love.

"How can you forgive me so easily?" Kagome broke the silence.

"Feh, this again? If this is about the rosary, then forget it. That thing doesn't hurt, it's just an annoyance really. Besides, I probably deserve it some of the time." He gave her an arrogant smirk, causing her to laugh.

"Try a lot of the time," she said as she poked him in the chest before falling silent once more. They sat like that, content to bask in the pure feeling of their love, and put off their worries for later.


	11. Back to Shore

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Written for Challenge Destiny: By Sea. Originally posted July 30, 2011.<p>

Title: Back to Shore

By Sea #11 High Tide

Author: ananova

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 236

Summary: The tide comes in.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was more than happy to simply hold Kagome and push everything else away until a later time. Unfortunately for him the rest of the world didn't feel the same. Soon enough noise began to filter through to him as his sensitive ears picked up the loud noise of Kagome's world. He frowned, why was he suddenly able to hear the noise when a few minutes earlier he couldn't?<p>

Looking around he realized that they were a lot closer to land than they had been. He nudged Kagome. "Oi wench, I think we're getting closer to shore."

Kagome looked up at his words. "You're right," she said, frowning as she tried to figure out how that could have happened. Her eyes lit up as she saw the waves. "It must be high tide! The current's bringing us back to shore."

"Keh." But his eyes expressed his true feelings. He was sad to see their alone time come to an end.

Kagome could easily read his expression and felt the same. Leaning up she gave him another kiss. "Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to ourselves, I promise. I'm not about to let things go back to the way they were."

"Keh. Let's get you back to your 'skool' trip," he said as he lifted her up and leaped onto the shore before heading in the direction of her class.


	12. Into the Sunset

Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Written for Challenge Destiny: By Sea. Originally posted July 31, 2011.<p>

Title: Into the Sunset

By Sea #12 Sail Away

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Genre: Romance

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 233

Summary: The field trip has come to an end. Time for Kagome and Inuyasha to return home.

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled as she boarded the bus to return to the school. Inuyasha had returned her to the marina and while she had had to make an excuse for her friends, no one else had noticed her disappearance. She had simply told them that she had gotten distracted and it had taken her awhile to find them afterward. Though they had seemed surprised by her good mood but she couldn't help but smile now that things had been cleared up between her and Inuyasha. Especially since she knew he was nearby, watching over her.<p>

They quickly returned to school and then went their separate ways, returning to their homes. Kagome was glad to meet up with Inuyasha and gladly accepted his offer of a ride.

So now, here she was, on Inuyasha's back as he leaped from across the building rooftops and she couldn't imagine any place she would rather be. Soon it would be time to return to the past but for now she was content to sail away from everything else with her beloved hanyou, simply basking in his presence as they soared through the air. Things that had seemed uncertain no longer were now that their love had been confessed. Together they could face anything. They would face the future together, and once their quest was over they could sail away into the sunset. They would have their happy ending.


End file.
